Her Summer Wars
by screamersilent
Summary: "So why did you try to make him a TU graduate, who studied in America, with an old family?" His eyes shifted to his usual condescending look. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you still waiting for your essay to come true? What was it called again, My Uncle and me?" Natsuki always loved her uncle, but does he love her the same way she loves him? Content for Mature Adults


_**So this is my first summer wars fic. I just saw it on toonami two weeks ago, and I have to say I really love the movie! I've read all 51 fics posted. I was super surprised that there has not been a Wabisuke X Natsuki fic done yet! O.O I thought there would be plenty, their relationship is so intricate, it's practically begging for fan fiction. So without further a due I present the first ever Wabisuki X Natsuki Fan Fiction! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Summer wars enjoy! OH! And KOI KOI MEANS COME ON IN English!**_

When she was younger he kissed her, and the feel of his slightly chapped lips on her forehead was her first and favorite memory. Out of her entire clan it was he who understood her the most. He laughed at her jokes (whether they were funny or not), he smiled when she cried, and he never let her win. In the end though, he didn't stay. He didn't even say good bye.

Her family said terrible things when he left. Not her grandma, never her granny. She knew he had hurt the family, sold granny's property, and ultimately abandoned her, but she didn't care. He was her uncle and she loved him.

That was why when she saw him the night before Oz's security system went down she couldn't hesitate. She wanted to see him, speak to him, hear his still slightly chapped lips say her name, and feel his arms wrap around her in a warm hug. Yes, she could sense her family's hesitation. Yes, she could see the glares, and worrisome looks, but she didn't care, because he was her uncle and she loved him.

That is why the next day her heart broke in two when he admitted to creating Love machine. What a name. "Why would he name it that?" was her first question. Her second was just "Why?" Because again he had hurt the family, but that wasn't why her heart broke. She knew he was not a bad person, just a confused person. He never really wanted to hurt the family. His intentions were always pure. Her heart broke because he thought what he was doing was right, was good for the family. It wasn't and he was cast out again.

Then he came back. Driving her cousin's car like a bat out of hell, crashing it, almost hurting himself. His first words were, "I need to see granny!" She felt her stomach flutter, and her cheeks burned as he stumbled from the car, because her family was right, not about him, but about her. She did use Wabisuke as Kenji's back story; she did use to have feelings about her uncle. She still did. To her he wasn't the black sheep. He was smart, clever, strong, funny, and devilishly handsome. To her he was still her uncle and she still loved him.

Her granny was right, there was a war going on, but not the one her granny thought. The war was in Nastsuki's heart. She loved him, but not in the way a niece should love her uncle. She loved him in the way her clan wanted her to love Kenji. That was the only reason she kissed Kenji on the check, and said she liked him, because she knew that was what her family wanted. She also knew that if Kenji were her boyfriend she could hide her feelings from the family, from her uncle. But deep down she knew she couldn't.

Later in the afternoon as the sun was beginning to set Natsuki sat against an oak tree outside, away from granny's party slash funeral, taking a rest from the long day's activities. Kenji had wandered off somewhere with Kazuma, both probably on Oz.

"You sure have grown sense I last saw you."

"Uncle Wabisake? Hey I don't think I've seen you all day." She said smoothing out her Kimono. Natsuki smiled as her uncle took a seat next to her.

"No, not today." He agreed still looking at her, exploring her face, "Last time I saw you, your face was more round, you only came up to my knees. "

Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest turning her face away in a pretend sulk, "Well It's been ten years uncle. A lot changes in that time."

She heard Uncle laugh. She turned back around, his hand touched her cheek. Natsuki felt her face began to burn.

"I guess a lot has. " Her uncle was no longer smiling, his voice was serious, somber even, "If I regretted anything more than missing time with granny, it would be that I missed you grow up." His smooth thumb caressed her cheek.

She felt her chest contract, as she tried to breath. He was so close, his skin felt so good on her face, "Oh… aaaa… Uncle, don… don't worry about it. You only missed the awkward parts!"

At that her Uncle chuckled, leaning away from her on his hands. Her face felt unusually cold without his hand on it.

"I guess that's true; however," Wabisuke paused to give her a once over. Natsuki's blush burned bright red, as her uncle's gaze drifted over her body. She felt herself grow warm at the thought of him admiring her physique. "You did grow up into a beautiful woman. Kenji is a lucky man."

"Uncle…" _What did he mean by that_? Natsuki asked herself. His eyes held hers. They seemed forlorn as he looked at her. She had to say something...

"So why did you try to make him a TU graduate, who studied in America, with an old family?" His eyes shifted to his usual condescending look. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you still waiting for your essay to come true? What was it called again, _My Uncle and me_?"

Oh god! She thought as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Her mouth hung open at a loss for words. She didn't want to lie to him and tell him no, but there was no way she could tell him yes! So she just sat there for a moment mouth hung open, until her uncle answered for her.

"Of course not, you like Kenji. " He said as he rose from the ground. His voice sounded disappointed. Did he…? Natsuki couldn't finish the thought. He took a step from her. She lunged for her Uncle, grabbing his right wrist. Without thinking, Natsuki yelled,

"Uncle, yes!"

He froze mid step, and Natsuki couldn't say anything else. She had ruined everything; he would never want to speak to her again. A moment of silenced passed between them, followed by something Natsuki was not expecting.

Very quickly her Uncle roughly pulled her up into his arms. On reflex Natsuki tried to pull away, but her Uncle's hands grabbed the sides of her face making her stay. He was…he was kissing her? She couldn't believe it, he was actually kissing her! Natsuki should respond, wanted to respond, but couldn't make herself move, she was in too much shock. So she stayed frozen, until her Uncle's lips left hers.

He sighed, looking down, "of course not…" he mumbled to himself. He never meet her eyes, as he said "Natsuki, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you to…I thought...I'm sorry." Her uncle turned to leave again. She wanted to stop him, beg him to stay, beg him to kiss her again, but Natsuki was still frozen in shock.

"U..un…Uncle….please…" Was all she could manage to get out.

Wabisuke still walked away from her. Natsuki stayed in that position, next to the tree, for a long time in shock, until she knew she should get back before her family wondered where she had gone off too.

Later in the night as the family lay in their beds a sleep. Natsuki tossed and turned on her mat, mauling over the kiss in her mind. She could still feel his lips, as chapped as ever, on hers. He had kissed her, and she had done nothing in return. Natuski knew she needed to talk to him, but she was too embarrassed to do that in person. _Technology!_ She thought reaching for her phone. After she had unlocked her uncle's phone yesterday she had added his number to hers. She flipped it open scrolling through her contact list.

_Uncle Wabisuke_

She clicked on the little envelope next to the name in her phone and began to type.

_Uncle please answer me back! I am sooooooo sorry for how I acted earlier! Just please talk to me!_ Natsuki pressed send. Her avatar grabbed the envelope, and flew away. Natsuki waited, praying for a response. For twenty minutes she stared at her phone, almost losing hope until her avatar popped up on the screen holding an envelope.

_Silly Natsuki You have nothing to apologize for. I should apologize for forcing that kiss on you. When you said yes to my question I thought you meant Yes to still having feelings for me. I must have miss read. I am sorry for that kiss. It is just that when I arrived there you were, my little Natsuki all grown up, all beautiful, and you, out of the whole house, were the only one happy to see me. You believed in me like I had always wanted granny to. Natsuki you grew up to be so beautiful. I had always loved you, but now ten years later I found that love to have changed. Maybe that love fortune you got all those years ago was right? No Natsuki please do not apologies for I am sorry to have forced myself on you. Forgive me, it will never happen again. Love Uncle W. _

But she wanted it to happen. She wanted him to kiss her and so much more. Natsuki reread the message again, and again until she had it memorized. He loved her too! She hugged her phone, realizing that her Uncle did love her, did want her in the same way she did him. Her mind drifted back to the kiss, she wanted him to kiss her again. She wanted him too…her face became warm again as she thought of what else she wanted her uncle to do to her.

Natsuki jumped up, still clutching her phone she needed to go see him. She wandered the dark halls of her granny's house searching for her Uncle's room. She gulped coming up to his door. Hesitating in front of it rethinking if what she was about to do was a good idea. No! She shook her head, if she didn't do it now she never would. It was now or never. Slowly Natsuki reached for the door, her hand trembled as she slid it open just enough to slip inside quickly. Her uncle laid there, his right arm over his eyes, she could hear shallow breathing, he must have fallen asleep during the time Natsuki spent wrestling over her next move.

Natsuki took a step toward her uncle, then another, then another, until she was standing over him. She gulped again before she straddled him. The force of her weight on him, had startled him awake. Her Uncle's eyes shot open, "Nats…"

Natsuki cut off his words as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She closed her eyes, as she let her tongue explore his mouth. After a long moment she felt her Uncle's hands on her hips and his tongue caress hers. He sat up, still kissing her causing her night gown to hike up more than it already had. Still kissing her, his hands travel up, under her night gown. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she moaned feeling his cool hands on her warming skin. She bucked her hips, causing her Uncle's hands to grabbed at her roughly holding her even closer to him; breaking the kiss only long enough to growl her name, "Natsuki!" He kissed her ear lobe, nipped her cheek, before kissing her more roughly.

That was when she realized where she was sitting. Under her was a large bulge coming from her uncle's pajama pants. There were just his bottoms, and the flimsy material of her underwear between that bulge and her…

Her Uncle's hands found their way to her ass. They squeezed forcing her hips to move against his bulge again. She gasped, letting go of his lips, as a shocking sensation shot through her. Her uncle watched her tremble in pleasure. Both of them panted for air now that the kiss had been broken. They stared at one another. Her uncle's hands still rested on her backside.

She felt him twitch under her, causing another ripple of pleasure to go through her. She trembled again, he chuckled,

"Natsuki, you were always bold." One hand came up to caress her cheek, "Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"Umm.." his eyes were so piercing, so dark, so suggestive, "Umm… I wanted to see you, Uncle."

Her Uncle bucked into her, "I can feel your wetness even through my pajamas. Do you like this?" He bucked again. "Do you?"

"Yes." She whimpered, unable to say anything more. She heard her uncle chuckle once more, before his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, he turned her over. Now it was he who was straddling her.

"Natsuki," He whispered her name into her ear, before he kissed it. Her name never sounded so good, so sinful. He kissed her jaw line, her neck, the crook of her neck, he bit there lightly, causing another gasp. His hands explored her body. He said her name once more, before looking at her again, "Natsuki?" She looked at him with eyes hooded with lust. She loved what he was doing to her. "Natsuki?" He asked again pushing his bulge against her underwear again.

She blinked a couple times, trying to clear her head, as understanding for what he was asking became obvious.

"oh." Was all she could say. She had never gone this far with anyone before, never even come close. But here she was with her uncle above her, "Um, I've …" She wanted to, but she was scared. Her mother, her granny, her family had always told her first times where special.

Her Uncle pressed his forehead to hers, "It's okay Natsuki, I thought I was clear in my text, I do not want to make you do anything you do not want to do." His voice was gentle, sweet. She had never heard it sound like that.

Natsuki placed a hand on her uncle's cheek, she smiled, "Slowly, please?"

Her uncle nodded, kissing her again, this time gentle, lovingly. His hands began to move again. One hand pulling her thigh so that her right leg wrapped around him. He robbed his bulge against her. A finger pressed against her clit, as he kissed her neck again, "Oh, Uncle Wabisuke..." She moaned his name slowly.

Natsuki could feel her uncle pulling up her night gown, she arched her back to help him, then lifted her arms, as he pulled up and off throwing it somewhere across room. He kept kissing her, but the kisses became nibbles as they found their way to the hem of her bra. He licked there, kissing the top of breast, before pulling it down, "Uncle!" she gasped as he took her nipple into her mouth and began to suck hard on it. At the same time one of his hands found its way into her underwear. One finger massaged her opening.

"Natsuki," He moaned into her breast, "you're so smooth, so…wet." He continued to nip, and kiss her breast. The hand that was not toying with her woman hood came up undoing her bra from behind. Once he managed to unhook it, her Uncle stopped sucking on her breast long enough to take it off and throw it across the room too. Then his mouth began suckling on her other nipple as his hand pinched and pulled on the first one.

It was beginning to be too much for Natsuki, he was assaulting her whole body. She gasped holding on tight to her uncle, biting her bottom lip as he inserted one finger into her.

He stopped for a second, his finger still nestled deeply into her hole, to look at her, "You're a virgin?" She nodded, gulping. Was that a bad thing, did he not want her because she was a virgin? He repeated the words her family had said to her for 17 years now, "Your first time should be special, Natsuki."

She kissed him, "You are special."

He deepened there kiss, as his finger wiggled around inside her. After a moment he inserted a second finger, scissoring inside her, "So wet…" He tugged her underwear down, slipping them off, "Natsuki, please…" He begged rubbing himself against her. She nodded, bucking into his finger. Then they were gone. She opened her eyes to see her uncle standing. He unbuttoned his shirt letting it drop. Then slowly he untied the string holding his pants up. They fell, revealing his lack of boxers. His body was glorious. For a computer guy his body was well toned. His penis was larger than she had thought it was. He stood there looking at her naked body. She blushed as his eyes scrutinized her bare body, nobody had seen her like this. Her hands came up to cover herself.

Her uncle straddled her again, grabbing her hands forcing them to the side "Don't be embarrassed," he kissed her again, "You're beautiful. You have the most beautiful body I've seen in all my forty one years."

Natsuki blush grew, laughing nervously, "Oh, uncle so dramatic."

"It's a family trait." He said before kissing her one more time. He broke the kiss looking at her, " Now, I'm not being dramatic when I say this will hurt, but trust me, it will go away."

Natsuki gulped, nodding, "I trust you uncle."

Her uncle opened her legs wider than they were, and positioned himself at her entrance. Natsuki closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck, braising herself for the pain. Her arms tightened around her uncle as he pushed into her. Natsuki gritted her teeth, hoping the pain wouldn't last too much longer.

"God Natsuki you're so tight!" He growled, pushing further in. He kissed her, making small motions, allowing her to become accustomed to his length. He was not made for virgins.

She felt her uncle pull almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in. He repeated the motion two more times. On the third time he pulled almost all the way out, before slamming into her.

Natsuki opened her mouth to scream, but her uncle quickly captured her lips in a kiss. Still kissing her he did it again faster, then again, and again. Natsuki felt the pain lessen each time until finally she moaned into her uncle's kiss. He let her lips go, panting, he whispered, "You must be quiet, we can't have the Jinuoochi clan hearing you. Okay?"

Natsuki nodded. He kissed her, slamming into her once more. "You feel so good, Natsuki."

After a while her uncle found his rhythm, and a coil of pleasure began to tighten in her. "Oh uncle!' She panted, her fingers digging into his back. His hard member felt so good. " Oh goooooood." She moaned, her uncle paused to lick her tongue. He gave her a wet sloppy kiss, before plowing into her as hard as he could. Natsuki bit into the nap of his neck to keep from screaming out. She felt like she was going to explode. His rhythm increased quicker, and quicker, harder, and harder. She could feel his sweat drip onto her. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, she panted like a dog, chanting 'uncle' over and over again! She couldn't take! The coil tightened, tighter until she felt a release of pleasure, "Uncle!" biting into her uncles shoulder to not scream any louder in pleasure, she couldn't take it!

"Natsuki, I'm cumming!" She rode the waves of pleasure of her orgasm, as her uncle filled her. He trembled, kissing her forehead, "Natsuki," he whispered, before collapsing on his nice.

The two clan members laid there catching their breath. Natsuki could feel her uncle's whole body move as he sucked in air. "Wow uncle all that time at the computer must have really had its affect if you are that winded."

Her Uncle chuckled into her hair, too exhausted to move, "If you think it's so easy next time you can do all the work." Natsuki didn't answer for a moment, as what he just said sunk in. Natsuki hugged her sweaty uncle.

"Does that mean… there will be a next time?" She asked, unsure of what he might say. He nuzzled her neck, before pulling out, and sitting up.

"I don't know Natsuki. Do you want there to be a next time?" Natsuki tried sitting up, but her uncle wouldn't let her. He kissed her, forcing her down, holding her arms above her head. He finally stopped the kiss, whispering in her ear, "No you answer first, because if this is the only time, I want to feel you under me for a little while longer."

She shook her head no, "I don't want this to be the last time uncle." Her uncle let go of her wrists, and helped her up. They sat face to face, him still straddling her. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Have I told you how happy I am that you came back, Uncle Wabisuke?"

"You may have, but I think you should tell me one more time." He smiled hugging her closer to him.

"I'm very happy you came home, uncle Wabisuke."Her uncle petted her hair, letting her rest her eyes, "I wish we could stay like this forever, Uncle." He said nothing, just held her tighter. Natsuki couldn't say how long they stayed their holding each other; they would have stayed there longer if she hadn't felt her legs began to fall asleep. "Um…Uncle, I need to stand."

He let out an exaggerated sigh, " I guess, if you must get up." He smiled standing before offering her a hand. She took it, gratefully, because as she stood she felt her legs tremble. She stumbled into her uncle. He caught her, steadying his niece, "Whoa there, take it easy. The first time takes its toll, especially if it was good." He gave her a wink.

Natsuki stuck out her tongue, " Pervert."

" After what just happened I won't deny it." He walked across the room picking up Natsuki's clothes. "Here I think you'll need these." Natsuki looked down at the material her uncle handed her. She knew she couldn't sleep there, but as she looked at her night gown she realized that there escapade was coming to a close. "Come on now don't look so down. All that means is that you have to get dressed, nothing more." Her uncle told her as he checked his e-mails on his Oz account, his shirt, and pants already on.

"So I can sleep here?" She asked, hopeful.

Her uncle set his phone down, and smiled at her, "Okay maybe it means that too, but nothing else, I promise."Natsuki frowned, giving her gown another glance. "Here let me help you get dressed, sense you're so tuckered out." Her uncle took her gown from her, then picked up her bra. "Arms out." Natsuki did as she was told letting her uncle dress her. "There all done, although in the morning you might need a shower. I'll even bathe you if you ask nicely."

Natsuki nodded, yawning. "Uncle I don't want to leave."

Her uncle tucked a strand of hair out of her face, "I don't want you to either, but you look exhausted, you should get some sleep."

"I don't think I can walk all the way back to my room, uncle Wabisake." She whined. Her uncle snorted, before lifting his niece up, and carrying her bridal style. "Uncle what are you doing, I'm too heavy for this. Stop I can walk. Put me down." Natsuki demanded.

Her uncle kissed her forehead, "Oh, be quiet. This is nothing. Don't you know I was a ninja in America?"

Natsuki laughed, relaxing in her uncle's arms, as he carried her to her room. He didn't stumble, or wobble, she was safe. He really was a lot stronger than she thought he was.

He carried her all the way into her room, and laid her on her mat, tucking her in.

"All right, now go to sleep. Sweet dreams." He demanded kissing her forehead.

" Uncle?" Natsuki felt tears push at her eye lids.

"Yes?"

"I… I.. please don't leave!" She hugged his waist, as her tears began to fall. He couldn't leave; she was so afraid that if he left her room he would leave, not for ten years but her. She was so afraid he would abandon her again, pretend there night didn't happen.

"Oh Natsuki…" Her uncle kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her, "Alright I won't leave."

Natsuki pulled back a little still hugging her uncle. She sniffled, "Are you sure, won't you get in trouble?"

Her Uncle smiled at her, "Don't worry about that. You just lay down, and I'll be right here. Till you wake up." He lay next to her, allowing her to snuggle up next to him. She could hear her uncle's heart beating. And as her uncle petted her hair she drifted off to the sound of its rhythm.

Natsuki awoke to the brightness of the morning, and the chirping of the birds. She stretched, blinking, something, some on… "Uncle?" Natsuki frantically felt around her obviously empty mat, "Uncle?!"

She stood looking around her room. The door leading to outside was open, " Uncle Wabisuke?" Natsuki walked outside, praying…

"Yes, Natsuki?" there on the wooden porch was her uncle leaning against a wooden pillar.

"I thought you..." She couldn't speak the last word.

He looked her in the eyes, "I'm done leaving Natsuki, for good." Her uncle stood, and pulled her into a hug, "I just needed some air, that's all."

Natsuki looked up at him, "promise?"

He kissed her lips softly, "I promise."

"You better! Or I swear when you take me to America you'll have to take me to all the Disney lands _twice_!" Her Uncle smiled kissing her forehead with his chapped lips,

" Deal. Now, how about a game of Hanafuda?"

"Sure, if you're ready to loss this early in the morning uncle, you're on! But if I win, you're tops next time." She winked.

He grabbed his niece in another, rougher lip lock, "Oh Koi Koi, little Natsuki!"

Yes, her uncle kissed her once, then again, and again, and that memory of his still chapped lips on hers was her favorite one.

_**SOOOOOOOOO what did you think? I hope you like, and remember criticism and praise are always welcome!**_


End file.
